Tron: Restore
by Xyphate
Summary: Flynn and Clu never merged. But they did get into the real world. Just something I came up with if Flynn and Clu hadn't merged. Probably gonna be some gay stuff in here.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Tron: Restore

**Author:** Xyphate

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Clu/Rinzler, Rinzler/Tron, slight Tron/Flynn, slight Sam/Quorra, slight Flynn/Alan

**Warnings:** Gay people and their gay things! Don't like? Hit the back button okay! :)

**Summary: **Flynn and Clu never merged. But they did get into the real world. Just something I came up with if Flynn and Clu hadn't merged. Probably gonna be some gay stuff in here.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Tron or any of it's lovely characters. If I did… It wouldn't be Disney safe… /

"Listen man!" Flynn exclaimed to Clu. "You can't do this! The world isn't ready yet!"

"You made me to build the perfect system! I need to get to the other side to perfect this one!" Clu shouted back.

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, go!" Flynn yelled back at him.

"Sam we have to go." Quorra tried to persuade.

"No, there's no way I'm losing my dad again!" Sam shouted. He tried to go back to save his dad but Quorra held onto him tightly.

"Sam, listen!" Flynn yelled. "I need you to get out of here-"

"No!"

"Hold on!" Flynn said, waving his arms. "I need you to get out of here and find Alan! Bring him back to the arcade and send him in here. I'm gonna need you to stay on the other side with Quorra and wait till I give you the signal!"

"What's the signal?"

"Go, before it's too late!"

Sam looked at his dad with confusion and worry evident in his blue eyes. Quorra handed him his dad's identity disc. He stared at it then back at his dad. He held the disc in the air as the portal began to close.

"No!" Exclaimed Clu. He tried to run into the beam but Flynn grabbed him.

"The world isn't ready yet, Clu!" Flynn yelled at him.

"No!" Clu shouted again. He clawed at the other's hands to try and pull them off of him but he failed. The portal closed and Sam and Quorra were gone leaving Flynn and Clu trapped in the Grid.

**~X~**

Sam and Quorra were laying on the floor in the basement of Flynn's Arcade. Sam sat up quickly and looked around, his breath coming in quick gasps. He stood up and hurried over to the computer screen. He started typing in different codes and keys that he knew to see if he could find anything out about his dad or how he could get him out from the outside world.

Quorra sat up with a groan and looked around. She had no idea where she was. She pushed her hair out of her face and saw Sam messing around with something. She carefully got up and moved to stand next to him.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A computer. I'm trying to see if there's anyway to get my dad out from here." Sam said quickly.

"He said to find Alan." She reminded him. "Who's Alan?" She waited for a moment before calling Sam's name again. Sam slammed his hand down on the glass surface causing the screen to glitch and type in random keystrokes.

"Quorra just please be quiet! I have to save him!" he yelled at her. Quorra stood silent for a moment, shocked at Sam's outburst.

"But, Alan." she said quietly. Sam stopped typing. Quorra got ready for him to yell again thinking she had upset him. He slowly turned and looked at her, realization finally hitting him.

"Right," he mumbled. He hurried over to the door before stopping to face her. "Come on, we have to find him."

"Who's Alan?" she asked, following behind.

"Alan is a friend of my dad. He made Tron." Sam explained. "He's the one who raised me when my dad got stuck in the Grid."

They hurried out of the arcade, Sam being sure to turn everything back off and locking the door. He and Quorra got on his motor cycle and sped off towards Alan's house. When they got there Sam quickly told Quorra to get off the bike. They ran up the front stairs to Alan's house and knocked on the door. When no one answered in three seconds, Sam pounded on the door repeatedly. After a few more pounds, Alan quickly answered.

"Sam," He exclaimed.

"Alan!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, where have you been? You haven't answered your-"

"My dad's alive!" Sam interrupted.

"What?" Alan questioned.

"My dad, he's alive! He's in the Grid!"

"The Grid? What're you talking about?"

"I went into the Grid on accident and my dad is there! He's been there all these years with her," Sam gestured to Quorra. "She's an ISO Alan. My dad created another world! A whole new place for people and programs to live! The ISO's just showed up though but something happened and it's a mess and, Alan! Alan… I need your help now more than ever."

Alan was quiet for a moment. He stared at Sam in disbelief, the story seemed to make no sense but at the same time he completely understood him.

"Please Alan, you have to believe me." Sam said, his voice quivering. "My dad said to come get you. Tron!" He exclaimed. "Tron's been destroyed. But we can fix it! We can fix all of it! I just need you to come back with me to the arcade."

Alan looked to Quorra who was now looking all around her. At the grass, the trees and even examining Alan. After all, she'd never seen the real world before.

"She came from the Grid?" Alan asked.

"Yes! Please, you've gotta help me!" Sam exclaimed.

Alan shook his head. He didn't know what to believe. Flynn had called him the night before he disappeared. He had told him he'd done it. He'd cracked it. He said he had come up with the cure to everything, sickness, religion, all of it. Then, he just disappeared. Sam had to be telling the truth. He'd never lie about something as absurd as this. Besides, who would Sam know that would be willing to act like they'd never seen the outside world before? Sam knew some weird people but not that weird.

"I'll get my car." Alan said. The younger male smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Come on Quorra," Sam said. He grabbed her by her hand and led her back to the Ducati. "Make it fast Alan."

They raced back to the arcade where Sam unlocked the doors and turned all the lights back on. He ran down to the Tron game where he waited for Alan to catch up.

"Watch," Sam said with a smile as he pulled the game back. Behind the game revealed the secret door from before. Alan gawked in amazement. The door had never once been shone to him by Flynn and seeing it now was a little unnerving. Sam had to be telling the truth about his dad.

The young male opened the door and ushered Alan and Quorra in. The door closed behind them, leaving them to stand in the cramped, dimly lit stairway.

"Hurry!" Sam exclaimed, somehow managing to squeeze past Alan and Quorra. He led them to the big doors that still had the keys in them from the first time Sam went in. He pushed the door open more and stood in front of the computer, his exciting smile fading. Alan looked around the room and Quorra eyed Sam.

"Sam," She said quietly.

"What do we do?" he asked in a low voice. "How do we contact him?" They were all quiet for a moment before Alan spoke up.

"How long has this been here?" Alan asked Sam.

"I don't know. Years I guess." He said dully.

"Sam!" Quorra exclaimed. "He said to send Alan in!" Sam looked at her quickly then to Alan. Alan's eyes went wide.

"Send me in?" He asked. "What, how?"

"That," Sam said, pointing to the laser behind them all. "There's a code," He said. "I'll put it in and send you into the Grid."

"W-wait a minute Sam. I don't think this-"

"Damn it Alan! You have to!" Sam yelled at him desperately. "My dad is just gigabytes away from being home. You can't do this to me. I'll go back in! I'll save him myself. Or maybe I'll just stay there."

"Sam," Alan scolded. He sighed and eyed the laser. "I'll do it."

"Good, Quorra and I will stay here and help get you guys back if anything happens."

"If anything happens?"

"Just a precaution Alan." Sam smiled. He sat Alan down in the chair and typed in the codes he had typed before. A window asking if he wished to confirm the digitalization popped up. Sam looked to Alan, a serious look etched into his face.

"This is it." Sam said. "Just hit enter and you'll be in the Grid."

Alan looked at Sam and Quorra then to the enter button on the screen.

"You better be right Sam." He said.

"Thank you, Alan." Sam smiled. Alan hit the enter key and the laser fired up. It hit Alan and a bright light filled the room. When Sam and Quorra opened their eyes, the older man was no longer sitting in the chair.

**~X~**

Alan opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room that looked similar to the one in the arcade's basement. He quickly noted that Sam and Quorra were longer with him. He carefully got up and looked around, moving towards the door and making his way out of the building. He found himself in the street of what looked like the real world, much like the one the original Flynn's Arcade had been positioned on.

The streets were bare and dim, not a single form of life anywhere to be seen. The sky was dark and seemed to be covered by clouds that added to the eerie feeling that was left in the pit of Alan's stomach.

"Probably should of asked what I was suppose to do when I got in here." He mumbled to himself.

"Alan?" said a voice from behind. Alan turned around quickly and saw and older looking man and the Flynn he hadn't seen in years.

"Kevin?" Alan asked, referring to the young man. His voice clearly showed shock and disbelief. Where was he? Who were these people? What was going on?

"It is you!" The older man exclaimed.

"What?" Alan mumbled. The older man ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Man, am I glad to see you! But geez, you've gotten old huh?" The older man laughed. The young Kevin walked up behind the older man. Alan looked at him then to the older man.

"Kevin?" Alan asked the older man.

"Yeah?" He said with a smile. Alan shook his head in disbelief.

"No, this can't be real." Alan mumbled under his breath. "You can't be real."

"Hey buddy," Flynn said with a comforting smile. He reached out a hand and placed it on his old friend's shoulder. "It's okay, it's me. I promise. I'm not gonna leave you again." He pulled the shocked man into his arms again and held him in place. Clu watched awkwardly as the two shared the embrace.

"Flynn," Alan whispered. He pulled away from the other to take in his wrinkled face. His eyes hadn't changed at all over the years, still that same carefree vibe, but there was something else now, something else in those eyes. There was, peace, tranquility, something Flynn had definitely lacked when they were younger.

"Flynn," Alan whispered again. He reached his hands up to touch the other's face, taking in each and every detail. He felt like it was all fake, like he was going to fade right in front of him. He pulled his shaking hands away and burst into tears, all his pent up anger coming out in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry Alan." Flynn said sadly, holding the other in his arms again. They stood like that for a moment, taking in each other's presence.

"Are you done?" Clu asked after a while, his annoyance evident.

"Clu," Flynn scolded.

"We have to find Rinzler. We're running out of time." Clu immediately informed.

"Right," Flynn frowned. "Alan, I know this is a lot to take in, but we have to go. We have to find Tron and turn him back. I need your help though." Allan pulled himself together enough to nod in agreement.

"We're headed towards the Sea of Simulation. It's where Rinzler's plane went down after Tron broke through." Clu explained. He was annoyed with the other program managing to break through his Rinzler coding once again and it had happened at the worst possible time to say the least. Flynn showing up hadn't helped anything either.

Flynn reached out and took Alan's hand, his easygoing smile sliding perfectly into place.

"I promise Alan, I'm not leaving. Never again." He said in a serious tone. Alan looked him in the eyes and saw the trust, the trust that hadn't been lost in all those years. Alan felt safe again. He held the other's hand tightly and Flynn gave a sad smile.

Flynn regretted everyday he was stuck in the Grid. He regretted losing track of time, not seeing Clu slowly losing sight of what Flynn had originally had planned for him to do. He regretted making Alan raise Sam. He regretted everything. But that all had to wait. It had to wait until later. They had other things to take care of now.

The three of them headed to where Clu thought Rinzler might have landed. They didn't actually go over the sea but to the shore of it. They scanned the shore line until Clu saw something flicker in the distance.

"Over there." He said. He lead the way to the black heap lying on the shore. The figure was half way out of the water, laying on his stomach. The circuits of the suit were barely shining, off and on.

"Tron." Flynn whispered. He turned to Clu who was kneeling beside the other program. He rolled him onto his back and slung him over his shoulder.

"This isn't the best place to reprogram him." Clu informed.

"We should go to my place." Flynn said. "It'll be easier if we get a recognizer or something."

They found a recognizer and Alan watched Rinzler as Clu flew it every direction Flynn told him. Eventually they made it to Flynn's home and, with a little trouble with landing, made it safely inside.

"Alan," Flynn said as he and said male sat down on the couch. "Tron's programming is severely messed up. Clu did a great job." Flynn smiled at the other program. Clu simply moved to another couch and laid Rinzler down on it.

"I would've fixed him myself but I wanted you to be sure that I did it right. Programming is a little different here than in the real world but I'm sure you can still help me." Flynn continued. "Clu, his disc." Clu pulled Rinzler up and detached the disc from his back. He then laid him back down and handed the disc to Flynn. Flynn activated it and watched Alan's expression as a digital strand of red DNA came up. A couple segments where still a light blue but most was converted when Clu got a hold of it.

"There's blue." Alan pointed out.

"That's what we're going to have to work from. That and what you had him programmed to do." Flynn said.

"That's a lot." Alan frowned.

"Lucky us, Clu here can help too." The two older men looked over to where Clu was standing by Rinzler. They heard the swooshing of a helmet receding. They couldn't see Rinzler's face due to the couch being in the way so Alan still wasn't one hundred percent sure if the program really was Tron. In one case he really did but in another he hoped it wasn't. He didn't want to have to fix the program he worked so hard to make.

"The coding is doubled over in some spots. In those areas you should be able to pull the coding. You Can't delete it though." Clu informed.

"Why not?" Alan asked.

"It's a whole separate coding to another program. Since there's so much of it, the Rinzler coding can stand alone to be a whole new creation."

"There's enough data to make a new one?" Flynn asked incredulously.

"Tron wasn't easy to break." Clu said, looking to Alan. "You did well in programming him, User. I used not only the Rinzler code but also the virus that was spreading at the time."

"Right, Abraxas. You were working with him…"

It was quiet for a moment. Alan looked to both Flynn and Clu.

"Virus?" He asked them.

"A program became infected and spread the virus to many other programs. There were a lot of battles. That was when Clu started taking over the system." Flynn explained.

"When I thought that the only way to perfection was to destroy the errors." Clu said in an almost sad tone.

"Hey, it's in the past man. Now we gotta fix Tron." Flynn comforted.

"Wait, then Tron still has the virus on him." Alan stated.

"Yes, there should be remnants somewhere in his data. It wasn't enough to completely recode him into a mindless program. Just enough to make him listen. Just to help control him."

Alan frowned at Clu. He felt like the program was trying to get under his skin by insulting his own creation. Flynn took notice and stopped Clu from going any further.

"Alright now let's take a look at what we're dealing with exactly!" He said loudly. He looked at the coding again and started with the light blue bit. He zoomed in on a red segment right above it.

"We'll need another disc." Flynn said to Clu. "If this Rinzler data is enough to make a single program on it's own then we'll need somewhere for it to exist. Clu nodded and left the house to get a disc.

"What's Rinzler?" Alan asked once Clu was gone.

"Rinzler is what Tron currently is." Flynn said while working on the data in front of him. "Clu created the data, as you know, and erased Tron's memory, to say the least. He renamed him as Rinzler. Rinzler would do Clu's bidding. Every little thing he said to do, Rinzler did it. It's amazing, man. A program **reprogrammed **another and was able to use him!"

Alan nodded and looked over to the lifeless, flickering program laying on the other couch. He wanted to see him but at the same time felt it would be weird. Clu looked exactly like Flynn so he could only imagine what Tron looked like, or what he didn't. After all he had been reprogrammed, he was sure physical appearance could be changed easy.

"Radical!" Flynn exclaimed. Alan looked over to him with a funny expression. No one talked like that anymore.

"Check it out!" He smiled. He had his fingers pinched and a large section of the red gene was pulling away from a blue gene and forming in midair. "This is great man!" He held out the new separate red bit of coding and looked it over. "All we need is that new disc. Hold this." he handed the red code to Alan who took it very cautiously.

"It's funny ya know." Flynn then said. "It wont be this easy for most of this thing." He zoomed out of the data and looked at another bit. He pulled a tiny bit of red from it only to find yellow underneath.

"This is the virus." He said, showing Alan the disc. "This is where it gets crazy, man. I'll need your help on this one."

"What do I do?" Alan asked.

"Tell me the coding for…" Flynn paused for a moment, searching the zone that the virus was in. "The coding for his binary function. The virus spread over it, infecting it and making it into something that wasn't originally there. The red bit I just pulled off it from Rinzler's binary function was also changing it into something else. In short, the virus wiped out the original function and left it blank for the Rinzler virus to control. So, what was Tron originally created to do?"

"Monitor the Grid." Alan answered.

"Seriously? I thought he just did that after I told him to. He got annoying after a while. Kinda like you." He smiled at his friend. Alan just frowned and shook his head.

"Man, I can remember when I first met him. He was so different back then. A stuck up little snob." Flynn laughed.

"He was not." Alan defended.

"He was!" Flynn exclaimed. "I met him in jail-"

"Big surprise. You in jail." Alan said, cutting off the other.

"Hey now, I didn't even do anything!" Flynn said smiling. "He was just, this tough little program that 'fought for the users' and all that jazz. But when I had first gotten into the Grid, I had forgotten that I was a User. He just treated me like a stupid program. Not that programs are stupid! He just treated me like I was actually a **stupid **program. Trying to tell me what to do and all that, like he was better than me." He paused in his talking to pull out another bit of red data and hand it to Alan.

"After I remembered I was a User, I told him. He changed so much after that. He turned into a… a little wuss." He laughed at Alan's expression.

"Tron isn't a wuss." Alan frowned.

"Well he sure turned into one!" Flynn fired back. "He started smiling a lot more." The old, wrinkled face turned into genuine happiness. "He was always worrying about something. Always telling me to be careful. He clung to me a lot."

"Clung to you?" Alan asked incredulously.

"Well not exactly 'clung.' More like, he was always by my side. He always did his patrolling but other than that he was always there beside me, asking if he could help me in any way. Even after I made Clu. Then he seemed like he was up my butt even more."

"When you get to the bit where you can change that, tell me." Alan mumbled.

"What's wrong man? Don't want your program to be a little wuss?" Flynn teased.

"He needs to be less admirable for a guy who just plays all day." Alan joked.

"Aw, you're just jealous your program doesn't cling to you." Flynn teased.

A little later Clu came back with a black disc. He took the red data from Alan and placed it in it's corresponding position on the item. Flynn asked Clu if the Rinzler data also included mock physical features in it. Clu denied it and was then informed that the Rinzler code must have spread over time. There had been an exact copy of physical feature coding for Rinzler covering Tron's original coding.

"Man, Clu! You sure knew what you were doing!" Flynn smiled.

"Or maybe it just spread." Alan said. "Like the virus."

"Alrighty smarty pants." Flynn said with a smirk.

It took hours to separate the Rinzler code and get rid of the virus. Not only did they have to rid the virus from Tron's coding but also from the Rinzler coding. Clu said he'd have to update the Rinzler code sometimes since the virus would erase bits.

Flynn and Alan had finished reprogramming Tron back to himself and minimized his data back into the disc. Flynn gave the disc back to Clu who walked over to the flickering program. He lifted him up, allowing Alan his first glimpse of the being. He didn't get to see much, only his soft brown hair. Clu clicked the disc into place and laid him back down.

Tron's circuits dimmed completely for a moment. Alan frowned and Flynn clenched his fists.

"Come on," He mumbled.

Tron's circuits lit up a dim light blue. Clu watched his face contort as his systems rebooted. There was a small groan that filled the tense room. Tron opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Clu's face. He blinked a couple times before getting a clear image of Clu. He smiled and sat up.

"Flynn," He said. Clu looked to the floor then back to Tron and shook his head. Tron made a confused face before he realized who it was. He jumped off the couch and tackled Clu to the ground. He made to grab his disc but was kicked off before he could grasp it.

Clu quickly moved over to where Tron lay on his stomach and pinned his hands above his head. He placed his knee in the middle of Tron's back and used his weight to keep the other down.

"Clu!" Tron growled out angrily. Flynn hurried over and placed a hand on the back of Tron's head.

"Tron listen buddy it's okay!" He quickly said. Tron flipped his head to his other side to look at Flynn.

"Flynn?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, man. I've changed a bit huh?" He said with a smile. Tron had since stopped his struggling and was now looking Flynn over. Clu got off of the smaller program and helped him up.

"But, Clu." He said and he turned to look behind himself at Clu.

"Clu's fine. I convinced him to let me help with the system. Everything's going to be alright." Flynn informed.

Clu got off of Tron and helped him to stand. The blue program was hesitant to let the other help, but if Flynn said it was okay then he had to believe him. He'd just keep an eye out for now.

Tron turned back to face Flynn and noticed another man in a white outfit much like the User's. He leaned slightly to see around his old friend and look at the new comer. Flynn followed his gaze and smiled in realization. Alan stared in awe at Tron's appearance. He looked just like his younger self.

Alan took note of the long scar down the right side of Tron's face. Clu had brought up how he had damaged the other when he had attacked him and Flynn those many cycles ago. The scar was a grey color and started at his cheekbone, just beside his eye. It went down past the neck of his suit, who knows how bad it must've been.

"Tron this your User, Alan." Flynn introduced.

"Alan 1?" Tron asked quietly. Alan snapped out of his thoughts and stepped up beside Flynn to hold out a hand to the program. Tron's face lit up and he quickly pulled Alan into a hug. It was over as fast as it had started. Tron had pulled away and looked to the floor, giving almost a bow as an apology.

"Forgive me Alan 1." he said as his circuits gained a very pale purple tint to them.

"Just call me Alan." Alan said with an almost forced smile. He couldn't help it. This whole situation was slightly awkward to him.

"We still need to see if the Rinzler data will take form." Clu said. Tron frowned.

"Rinzler data?" He asked, turning to Flynn.

"It's what you were." He said simply. "Go ahead."

Clu nodded and set the disc on the floor. He and Flynn weren't expecting much to happen, after all, all they had was a disc, no actual program.

The disc lit up a bright red as the hole in the middle of the disc, where it connects to the program's back, began to fill up with black pixels. The pixels expanded further down the length of the floor to create legs, arms, a torso and a large round object where the head belonged. When the pixels finally stopped forming Clu stepped forward and derezzed the helmet to reveal an exact copy of Tron's face. The right cheek had a red pixilated scar and the same brown hair as Tron.

The program opened it's eyes wearily. Clu stared down into the red orbs that glowed as the identity disc installed the rest of the data.

"Rinzler," Clu said. The program looked to him and a low purr sounded from his throat. Clu smiled and helped the program to sit up. Upon sitting up he glanced around the room, eyes landing on each individual person. Flynn, Alan, and last Tron. Both programs had a sudden jolt shoot through them. Tron let out a cry and grabbed his head while Rinzler's was a broken derezzed sounding scream. Tron fell forward and Flynn caught him before he hit the floor. Rinzler started to fall back but Clu caught him as well.

"Well that worked great," Flynn grunted as he laid Tron on the floor.

"They look the same." Alan commented.

"The Rinzler coding did copy Tron's physical appearance." Flynn said.

"Both programs have been restored." Clu said, eyeing Flynn.

"Alright, alright let's go." Flynn said. "We're gonna need to get these two into the recognizer though. They're probably gonna be out for a while."

"Where are we going?" Alan asked.

"Home of course!" Flynn exclaimed.

**~X~**

Quorra sat in the chair in the basement of Flynn's Arcade as she watched Sam pace back and forth. They had been waiting for a couple minutes and already Sam was losing his patients.

"They'll be back soon, I'm sure." Quorra said, attempting to sooth the other.

"Hours there are a few minutes here." Sam said for what seemed like the millionth time. "What's the signal? What if they don't send it till tomorrow? What if something bad happens?"

Quorra just sat quietly.

A little later Sam's phone went off causing him to as he took it out of his pocket. He had a new text from an unknown number. He went ahead and read out of curiosity and found that it was the signal he had been waiting for.

"_We're coming through, stand clear."_

Sam smiled and pulled Quorra out of the way so the laser could bring back the others. There was a bright light and then darkness. Sam opened his eyes and found Flynn and Alan standing up and brushing themselves off. Sam ran over and hugged his dad close.

"You're here!" He smiled.

"Yeah," He said looking around, "Man, this place really needs to be cleaned. He then looked to Clu who had two bodies laying atop him.

Clu sat up and adjusted the bodies so they wouldn't hit the floor.

"Why's he here?" Sam questioned angrily.

"Flynn why?" Quorra immediately asked. She sounded worried and her face helped to show this.

"Now, it's nothing to worry about! I managed to talk Clu into being the good guy in order to see our world!" Flynn explained.

"And who're they?" Sam then asked, referring to the two bodies Clu was holding.

"Tron and Rinzler." Flynn answered.

"Wait, what?" Sam said, confused. "I thought Rinzler was Tron."

"We separated their coding and ended up making two!" Flynn explained with a smile. Sam eyed Clu then the twin looking young men.

"What are we gonna do with them? And about you? You can't just show up and expect everyone to be okay with it." Sam pointed out.

"We should talk somewhere else." Flynn said. He looked over to where Clu was still sitting on the floor with Rinzler and Tron and turned to Sam again. "You take Tron and Clu can carry Rinzler upstairs. We'll introduce everyone in my office."

Sam frowned and went over to Clu. He had trouble figuring out which was Tron and which was Rinzler but Clu seemed to have it down. He held Tron forward with his shoulder and Sam managed to carry him up the stairs. Not without an incredible amount of difficulty of course. Clu on the other hand carried Rinzler up like he was a baby.

They all made it into Flynn's office where he, Alan and Quorra pulled off all the plastic on the couches. Clu gently set Rinzler down on one and took a seat next to him. Sam, on the other hand flung Tron down and flung himself on a sofa some ways away from the other programs.

"Careful!" Alan scolded him. Sam simply made a noise and waved him off.

"Alright," Flynn started. "I guess we should start with who everyone is."

**Author's Notes: **No idea where I came up with this but… I like it. I just love Rinzler so much I couldn't get rid of him! Plus, Sam finally sees his dad and at the end of Legacy and they're just like "No happy ending for you! BOOM! /dead dad." No. Not cool with me. So yeah, I like to think that Rinzler's coding is all magic like and can exist by itself so I did it.

Now quick question! Would you guys get mad if I called Rinzler and Tron the twins? I mean I feel like I shouldn't but at the same time they look exactly alike so I'm like "Should I?" So I need you readers input please! c:

**EDIT Author's Notes: **Well, after a long absence and MUCH needed rewrite and proof reading, this chapter is being brought out and thus, the fic itself, brought back to life! I would like to thank everyone who had read the last one, even though it was a beautiful example of a fail, and those who are just now joining us!

Cc

Invader Kiwi

kittykatmeow224

RaistIsHot

Narutoluvr9

RinzlerIsTron123

applebut999

lolcentral101

ISOlated Thinker

And of course, last but not least, the Guest that called me a dick for not updating! In which I leave you this wonderful gift as a response/thank you!

oi50_tinypic_com/30j2wqh_jpg

Replace all the underscores with periods!

I DO NOT MEAN TO START A WAR OR ANY PROBLEMS. I just couldn't resist xD

If you're gonna call me a dick I'd really like it if you said it as your real account or whatever. It's more insulting that way! :D

I once again APOLOGIZE A CONSIDERABLE AMOUNT for not updating for like, a year. I had no idea what I wanted to do for this fic and was busy with school. I hope to be able to update regularly! If not once a week then once every two weeks! I plan on posting another chapter in a couple days that way you all wont be as mad… I hope at least .

Thank you once again and I hope you all will continue/start our journey of Tron: Restore!

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review, follow, rate or anything you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

The portal closed. Clu's only way of getting outside into the real world, gone. Flynn had told Sam and that ISO to find someone though and bring him back to the Grid. That must have meant that there was going to be another way out. Another chance to work on perfection.

Clu stopped struggling against Flynn's hold and simply stared at the now blank, digital sky. Flynn released him and watched carefully.

"Clu," He started. "I can't show you my world yet. It's not ready for you. You're not ready for it."

Clu turned around and faced Flynn. He had a smug smile on his face.

"I don't think you understand the position you put yourself in." Clu smiled. "I can easily kill you and get out once this Alan is brought in."

"Clu, just listen man! Just for five seconds! The real world is nothing like this one! You can't just summon vehicles with a stick! There's gravity man and people with guns! Things hurt more in the real world than in the Grid! Ah, if only I'd programmed you right!" Flynn exclaimed. He sighed and shook his head. Clu looked at him.

"What do you mean programmed me right?" He asked the older man.

"I didn't program you to understand the real world. I didn't program you so that you would know perfection doesn't exist. You can get so close but even then you're completely wrong! Perfection is so many different things and the main ones don't exist. They're impossible to maintain hell, to even come close to getting!" Flynn ranted. Clu frowned at him.

"I'm sorry Clu, but you're an imperfection. I can't have you make what you aren't."

"But you told me to obtain perfection." Clu said angrily.

"You don't get it man! How many times do I have to say it? Perfection isn't real! I'll take you to the outside world and show you!" Flynn was quiet for a moment. "Rinzler," He said. "You made his coding right? How's that worked out for you?" Clu eyed the other.

"His code had to be replaced many times over the cycles." He finally answered.

"See, you can't create perfection! It's time to move on!" Flynn persuaded. He moved over to Clu and placed both his hands on the programs shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Come on, we gotta get to the arcade."

Flynn started to leave but stopped when he didn't hear Clu's footsteps following him. He turned around and saw the program looking at the Grid around him. He had a much more calm and quiet feeling surrounding him. Almost as if a believing child had just been told Santa didn't exist, their beliefs and life crushed, falling apart around them.

"Clu?" Flynn called. Clu looked up and followed after the Creator.

**~X~**

"Alrighty then!" Flynn exclaimed. He clapped his hands together, causing his long, baggy, white sleeves to wave in the action. "Obviously, I'm Flynn. The one that caused all the problems." He motioned towards Alan who was now wearing the same outfit he had originally been wearing before entering the Grid.

"This is Alan, Tron's User." Flynn then motioned to Sam.

"This my son, Sam. He made it possible for all of us to be here right now." He then looked over to Quorra who was wearing an all black outfit that looked just like her suit in the grid, minus the circuits and the gloves. He noticed she had a blue mark on her arm and stepped closer to examine it. Upon further inspection he found out it was a tattoo that had stayed on her skin on the travel through the Grid beam. It was the mark that showed whether programs were ISO's or not.

"Ah, this is Quorra." Flynn said with a smile as he made his discovery. He then turned to Clu, Tron and Rinzler, wondering if they had any marks on them. He went over to Tron and peered down the collar of his long sleeve black shirt.

"Flynn!" Alan scolded "What are you doing?"

"Aha!" Flynn said, smile evident in his voice. "Tron has a tattoo!" He pulled back and waved Alan over. "Look right here on him." Flynn explained as he made a gesture with his hand on his own chest.

Alan looked into Tron's shirt and barely noticed four blue squares on his chest. Three in a straight line horizontally and another one right below the second blue square on the top row. It made a shape similar to a "T."

"Hey, Rinzler's got one too!" Flynn said. Clu leaned forward and looked.

"And, we're looking down guy's shirts while they're knocked out." Sam said pointedly.

"They're not real humans. Programs, Sam." Flynn tried to persuade.

"Same thing, they're in the real world now. It's weird seeing my own dad looking down a sleeping guy's shirt." Sam frowned.

"He's right Flynn." Alan said. Flynn made a noise to show that he heard them. He picked up Tron's arm and pushed up his sleeve, looking for more circuit tattoos.

"Still as touchy as ever Flynn. You haven't changed." Alan smiled.

"This is amazing! " Flynn exclaimed. He then grabbed Rinzler's arm and looked it over.

"Flynn," Clu started, giving the man a strange look.

"It'll be fun getting you to adjust back to normal life." Sam mumbled.

After Flynn finally stopped looking over Tron, Rinzler and Clu's bodies he had Sam carry Tron and Clu carry Rinzler out to Alan's car. It was a difficult task considering Flynn's office was up a flight of stairs. Needless to say Flynn felt bad for Tron in the end.

Once everyone was situated, they headed off to Sam's home. Tron, Clu and Rinzler were in the back seat of Alan's car while Alan and Flynn were in the front. Sam and Quorra were on the Ducati, leading the way. When they reached their destination Flynn was a little disappointed and hurt to know that his son was living in a garage.

"Sam, this is it?" Flynn asked his son.

"Yeah," Sam grunted as he carried Tron over to his couch. Clu placed Rinzler next to the other unconscious male.

"Looks nice." Flynn mumbled sarcastically.

"Now, what?" Clu asked.

"Where are they gonna stay?" Sam asked, referring to Tron, Rinzler, Clu and Quorra. Flynn looked them over.

"Well since mom and dad are gone, I take it the house belongs to someone else now?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"So, the only places we have right now are Alan's and this place, which I have to say I'm not even keen on you living here Sam."

"Dad, I've been here for how many years now? I'm fine."

"Just, at least look for a better place."

"Don't you think I've tried? I can't afford a freaking house!"

"Okay," Alan broke in. "Let's just look at the situation at hand."

"Right," Flynn said in a low voice. "So who wants who? We got five people without homes."

"I guess, it'd be okay if you stayed with me." Alan said, halfway in thought. Flynn looked at him.

"Just me?" He asked.

"Hey, I need time to think this over." Alan explained.

"Come on." Flynn smiled. "Me and Quorra at least."

"Whoa, but that leaves me with them!" Sam exclaimed. "I don't have room for a dog and three guys! Especially three guys who have no idea as to what the hell is going on around them!"

"Okay, okay. Alan, think it over. Just me, Tron, Rinzler and Clu crashing at your place." Flynn said.

"Flynn," Alan started.

"Look Alan, I'm sorry I got you involved in this, I really am, but I need your help right now. This isn't the place for anyone to live. Not even that dog. Just, think about it, okay?" Flynn said. After a pause Alan sighed.

"Fine," He said as he walked to the still open garage door to think.

The sun was rising now and Sam was yawning. He stretched his arms above his head and watched as Rinzler slowly slid sideways until his shoulder landed on Tron's own. Sam let out a snort of laughter before turning to look at Alan standing out in the sun. He then realized Quorra had asked him what the sun was like. She still hadn't seen it yet. He walked over to her and smiled

"Quorra," He started. "I wanna show you something." He took her outside the garage to the side of the little water line that was in front his home and pointed out the ball of fire in the sky.

"The sun." he said, smiling. Quorra squinted and looked at the sky the best she could. Her face lit up and hugged Sam's arm.

"Thank you," She said in pure happiness. Sam smiled as he watched the sunrise with her.

Flynn was back in the garage with Clu. He watched with a smile as his son and the ISO stared at the rising sun. He was a little sad at how much his kid had grown in the last, well ten or fifteen years technically but, to him it was like he'd watched his son grow up in five minutes. Going from this kid who cried at seeing his dad to a young man who was watching the sun rise with a girl.

"Flynn," Alan called, stepping back into the garage. "It's okay but, it won't be able to last forever."

"I know," Flynn answered. "Thanks, Alan."

"Of course." He was quiet for a moment. He looked over to Clu and how young he looked. The other was simply looking around him at Sam's home. Alan turned back to Flynn.

"It's good to have you back." He smiled. "I was afraid to believe you were really gone."

Flynn smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for thinking I was still around!" He laughed.

"Encom." Alan then said. "Now that you're back you can take over Encom. You can put it the way it should be."

"The way it should be? What happened?" Flynn asked.

"The wrong people got their hands on it and Dillinger Jr. is going to take it over and make things worse. You have to take it back and fix it. I'm not anywhere near being considered to be in charge."

"Wait, you mean Sam isn't running it?"

"No…" Alan said trailing off. "He's been busy pulling pranks on the company's anniversary."

"Pranks?" Flynn smiled.

"He does something different every year. This year he stole a program from the company and put it on the internet for free download." Alan said with a small smile. "Seems like a Flynn thing to do."

"Radical," Flynn said with a chuckle. "I guess I should take back what's mine. They never declared me dead did they?"

"No, just called off the search." Alan said.

"Alright, then this should be easy!" Flynn exclaimed.

"It's not like they're just gonna hand it over like-"

"So, what's up?" Sam asked, cutting Alan off. "Sorry Al, what were you saying?"

"It's nothing. Flynn, Clu, Tron and Rinzler are gonna stay with me for a while. I guess Quorra will stay here?" Alan questioned.

"If it's alright with her and Sam." Flynn said. "It'd be best if she stayed with you Sam."

"Right," Sam droned out. "Fine, whatever. I'll sleep with the dog then."

After everything was settled and Tron and Rinzler were put back in Alan's car, Clu,

Flynn, Alan and the two other males left for Alan's home, leaving Sam and Quorra to do nothing but wave as the car tires kicked up dust and sped away.

**~X~**

"How long do you think they'll be out?" Alan asked Clu and Flynn as they stared at the unconscious males lying on Alan's double bed.

"Hell, I don't even know **why **they passed out." Flynn sighed.

"Their data was rebooting when they first crashed." Clu informed.

"So maybe they'll just stay knocked out as long as they would be when they were rebooting!" Flynn suggested.

They were all quiet for a moment as they watched the two breathing steadily. Alan had a sad smile on his face.

"That bed's only had one person sleep in it for years now." He said quietly.

"Right, I'm sorry Alan." Flynn comforted, placing a hand on his old friend's back.

"No, it's fine. It's just, it's hard sometimes." Alan said sadly.

"Believe me, I know." Flynn said with a nod.

Clu stared at the two in confusion. Flynn looked over to him and gave a sad smile.

"Lora and Jordan were our wives. They both passed a while back." Flynn explained.

"Passed? You mean like being derezzed?" Clu questioned.

"Yeah, basically."

"Jethro's rarely around anymore either." Alan sighed. "He was devastated when he found out you went missing. Him and Sam started getting into fights all the time and everything seemed to be falling apart.

Flynn and Alan had since left the room when Tron had woken up. He awoke to see an exact copy of himself lying next to him. He blinked a couple times before carefully sitting up. He groaned and put a hand to his head.

Tron looked around the room before his eyes landed on Clu. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt and black pants. He frowned at him before having a vague memory come back to him.

"You're good now?" He asked the other male. Clu nodded. Tron looked at the copy next to him.

"That's Rinzler. What you were. That day when I tried to stop you and Flynn from making it to the portal, I had taken you back to Abraxas, the program with the virus all those cycles ago, I had him erase some of you, then I put my own created coding in your disk. When Flynn stopped me later on, he fixed you. Him and Alan. The Rinzler coding though, it was too strong. He was a nearly complete program just with the data I had given him. He couldn't just be destroyed, so Flynn brought him with us." Clu explained.

Rinzler stirred next to Tron. The two others looked to him and waited as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He immediately noticed Clu and stood up at the ready in front of him.

"Stand down," Clu said. "I'm not in charge of you anymore."

Rinzler looked out the corner of his eye at the room around him and slowly turned to get the whole room in his view. He saw Tron sitting on the bed and stared at him. He then looked to Clu who simply nodded.

"This is Tron. He looks just like you- or rather you look just like him." Clu explained.

Rinzler climbed back on the bed and over to Tron. He kept his body itself back and away from the other but he continued to move his head closer in examination. Much like a cat does when smelling something it's never been around before.

Rinzler reached his hand out towards Tron's face in an attempt to touch his scarred cheek but the other pulled away in confusion. Rinzler's brow furrowed in a barely noticeable way and he reached forward all the way and grabbed Tron's face sharply. Tron made small whine.

"Rinzler," Clu scolded, causing Rinzler to turn around quickly. "Gentle."

Rinzler faced Tron again and let go of the other's face. He kept his hand on his cheek though as he felt the barely noticeable mark. Tron could feel his hand going over the uneven skin and reached up to feel it himself. It was then that he noticed he had the scar.

Rinzler stared and pulled his hand back slightly.

"Hey have they- what the hell are they doing?" Sam asked, suddenly walking in. Flynn was behind him watching confusedly. Rinzler quickly rolled back to where his back was touching the wall behind the head of the bed. He made a low grumbling noise in the back of his throat and frowned at Sam.

"Did he just growl at me?" Sam asked his dad.

"Uhm, I guess?" Flynn shrugged. He moved past Sam and over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How you feeling Tron? Remember anything?"

"Flynn," He smiled. "I remember you." He moved a hand to his cheek and frowned.

"What happened."

"It's from when I recoded your disc." Clu said.

"He has it too though." Tron said.

"Rinzler has the same physical coding as you." Flynn said, watching the other as he

slowly crawled over to inspect the new man.

"He's like a cat man!" Flynn exclaimed as Rinzler stretched his neck out just as he had with Tron. Flynn held out his hand to Rinzler who in turn reached out his own to touch it.

When he felt the older man's skin he pulled back slightly and rubbed his finger together, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Why's he acting weird?" Sam asked. "Clu, Tron and Quorra aren't spazzing out."

"Rinzler never acted on his own. Only did what I told him to." Clu said. "Plus, his coding wasn't perfect, I'll admit that." He said the last part through slightly gritted teeth.

"So, he didn't get the chance to explore the Grid life then?" It was more of a statement than a question from Sam.

"Yes," Clu answered. Flynn laughed.

"I think it's fine." He smiled. Rinzler sat back with his legs crossed and watched Flynn.

"Sam stopped by to get more info." Flynn then said.

As the others were talking about what they would do now, Rinzler watched Tron. He felt he had a connection with the other male, but couldn't understand what it was. He remembered Clu well. Everything that the other had him do and everything they did together. He remembered being in the games and winning every time. But Tron. He couldn't remember anything of him. His face was very familiar though.

Rinzler reached up to touch his own scarred face and felt over the deeper gash on his cheek. He looked Tron's over as he continued to feel his own, his straight face never changing. He ceased all movement after some time and tuned into the conversation at hand. He blankly stared at the bed in front of him as they went on.

"So, I guess we just go on like we've been with these guys our whole life? Well that should be easy for you, since you were in the Grid for twenty years." Sam stated, referring to his dad.

"It'll take some time to get use to but it should be fine." Alan said.

"Now," Flynn said, clapping his hands together. "Sleeping arrangements!"

"Right," Alan said. He thought for a moment before he decided on what he wanted to do.

"There is a guest room that has a king sized bed. Clu, Tron and Rinzler could all share it I guess." Flynn and Alan looked over to Clu. He shrugged.

"Guess that works." Flynn smiled. "Now, what about you're old friend?" Alan cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Well, you could just sleep in here but, I'm gonna be in here too." Alan informed.

"Oh God." Sam mumbled.

"Hey, I haven't had a really nice bed in years!" Flynn smiled. Alan sighed.

"You're still as cocky as ever."

Sam and Quorra left later and said they'd be back later in the afternoon to see how things were going. Alan, Flynn, Tron, Rinzler and Clu all moved over to the guest room where the three once programs would be staying. Tron sat on the bed and smiled over to his user.

"Thank you, Alan1." He said. Alan nodded and turned to Clu and Rinzler. Rinzler was standing next to Clu with his same blank expression on.

"You know Rinzler, you can sit down if you'd like." Flynn said. Rinzler twitched at the saying of his name and slowly crept closer to Clu, if possible.

"They're gonna need new clothes." Flynn said, looking to Alan. The other looked back at him.

"True," He said, thinking. "We could go shopping later today I guess. Do you have a bank account?"

"Do I-? Yes I have a bank account!" Flynn exclaimed. "Don't worry, I should have some money in it. It was an interest account."

"Good, I can't afford things for all of them."

"Wait, so then I have to pay for myself and all three of them?"

"I'll pay for Tron and Rinzler. You can have Clu."

"And Quorra?" Flynn said hopefully. Alan sighed.

"I'll pay for some of her stuff. But, we can't just go out and splurge, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Flynn, I'm serious. Things have gotten much more expensive since you've been gone. The economy hasn't been too well."

"Come on Alan, we'll worry about that later!" Flynn smiled. Alan, however, gave a look of worry. He wasn't sure how his friend would react to the real world. From the few minutes he had been on the grid, Alan could tell it was much different from the other side.

They looked over to Rinzler who was now sitting on his knees in the center of the bed with Clu sitting on the edge. Tron had turned around so he was fully on the bed and was trying to get Rinzler to stop acting weird around him. Tron reached out his hand to the other but Rinzler moved back and did what looked like trying to hide behind Clu again. He gave a barely noticeable frown at the twin looking program and crawled into Clu's lap. He wrapped his arms around the bigger male and hide his face in his chest, still giving an eye visibility to see Tron.

Flynn and Alan were silent as they watched Clu and Rinzler act like nothing was wrong.

"Okay," Flynn said awkwardly. "Should we go now or?"

"Let's go ahead and go now." Alan said.

"Ugh this is gonna be lame." Flynn complained. "We have to buy underwear and stuff."

**Author's Notes: **OH MY GOD OOC EVERYONE! I suck. I just can't get into the zone with anyone! Oh and Rinzler… yeah… meow meow. He's gonna be pretty cat like and what not I guess. But uh, this whole chapter just kinda sucked I guess. Sorry I'm not sure what kinda filler I want for here! But I know what's gonna happen in the next chapter! Do you? Maybe.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! J Please review, follow, favorite or **

**whatever! :D**

**Thanks:**

**Cc**

**Kiwi Invader**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** Gets a little gay in this one. I warned you all about the gay stuff. In the **Summary **and the **Warnings **and **Pairings**. We all saw the gay ones. If you don't like please navigate away from this and never look at it again. NEVER. AGAIN.

Sometime during the night Alan had gotten a call. Needless to say he wasn't too happy at first, considering said call was around 2 am. It had been Lora calling to say she was heading into town. She had wanted to call Alan ahead of time but had been too busy to do so.

Alan was glad Lora was going to be over, don't get him wrong, he was just nervous. After all, she didn't know Flynn was okay. She didn't know that programs could be taken out of the virtual world and made into real humans. He had done nothing but warned her that there was going to be a big surprise when she got there.

"Hey buddy!" said a familiar voice. Two hands came down on either of Alan's shoulders, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Good morning Flynn," Alan smiled, looking up to him. Flynn had a concerned look on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Flynn asked.

"It's nothing." Alan said, his smile growing smaller as he turned back to look into his coffee mug. The warm drink sat in the cup in front of him, reflecting his face. Alan tapped his fingers lightly against the side of the cup, the silent room filling with the soft noise of the repetitive patter.

Flynn took a seat in the chair perpendicular to Alan's. His wrinkled face contorted to make a couple more creases as he watched his friend get lost in his thoughts once more. He let out a sigh and reached his hand forward, his fingers brushing against the back of his older friend's hand. Alan jumped slightly and looked over.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"You know Al, it's better to talk about things."

"Right," Alan started. He pushed his mug away and looked at Flynn fully. "You need to know anyways. Lora is coming over today. Soon actually. I didn't tell her you were here. All I said was that there's a big surprise waiting for her. I couldn't bring myself to explain it to her I mean, it was two in the morning when she called."

"Two in the morning?" Flynn questioned incredulously.

"She didn't have time to call me earlier in the day so she called me while on her way here. It doesn't help that she's in another time zone either." Alan explained with a sigh.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Flynn asked.

"All I can do is try and prepare her. You saw how I acted when I found out. It's hard to believe even now." Alan said with a sad smile looking to his friend.

"I'm here now Alan." Flynn comforted. He reached out and held one of Alan's hand as he let a smile cross his face.

"You haven't changed." Aland chuckled. "Are the others awake?"

"I don't think so. It's still early." Flynn answered.

"I'll make breakfast."

Alan got up from the kitchen table and made his way over to the fridge. He grabbed the eggs, milk, butter and bacon from the fridge and gathered the rest of the items from the cabinets. He set everything up, the pans and bowls littering the counters as he worked.

Flynn sat at the table and watched. His friend was still taking all the responsibility. He let a quiet sigh slip past his lips and brought a hand up to rest his cheek on.

"_Lora_," Flynn thought. "_It'll be interesting when she arrives._"

Flynn wondered how she would react. Alan had found it incredibly hard to believe that Flynn was still alive, let alone there in his own house now. Flynn and Lora had actually loved each other though. They had a past, a relationship, sure Alan and Flynn had had those too, just on a lower level, but still, how would Lora react?

Flynn understood now. He understood why Alan was so worried. It actually annoyed Flynn how he could have forgotten his own teachings. You had to think about others, not just yourself.

The younger man quietly got up from his seat and crossed the kitchen over to the other. He placed his hands on either side of the counter, trapping Alan in his place. He rested his chin on the other's shoulder and watched with a dull expression as the food was made.

Alan had originally tensed when Flynn had made his move. He hadn't had anyone do something like that to him in a long time. Anything remotely like that in a long time. Flynn use to do it when they were younger but, that had been over twenty years ago. It was somewhat strange for him to do it now. Especially with his beard. It felt weird. The white and grey whiskers could be felt on not only his neck but the side of his face as well. After a while Alan couldn't take it anymore. He let a chuckle escape and turned his head slightly towards the other.

"Your beard," He said through a laugh. "It tickles."

Flynn smiled and let out a laugh of his own. He rubbed his face against Alan's cheek as the other struggled to get away without making a mess of the breakfast in progress.

**~X~**

The guest room was filled with silent snores. In the bed lay three young looking males. Clu slept closest to the wall with Rinzler curled up tightly against him, holding him close as if the taller were going to leave. A small gap placed itself between Rinzler and Tron. The blue eyed male slept on the other side of the bed, his back turned from the others as he lay on his side.

Clu lay awake, his hand playing absentmindedly with a few strands of Rinzler's hair. He looked down to his chest to see the other's resting face. It pained him slightly to see it contorted in the way it was. Even when sleeping the smaller male seemed to show only anger.

At first Clu had tried to gently pull Rinzler's arms off of him, but when his grip had tightened Clu had simply settled for sitting up and either letting the other go up with him or fall off.

The later had happened. Rinzler landed in the other's lap with a soft thud. He blinked a couple times before revealing his red orbs completely and sitting up slightly. He placed an elbow under himself on the bed and pushed up onto it. He looked up to Clu who was looking down at him, his hand resting on the other's back. The younger male brought his mouth closer to his counter part's as said other stared down at him. Their morning ritual, one that had been going on since their time together on the grid, was ruined when Rinzler's lips met the stubbly chin of the once program. He opened his eyes slightly, which had gone closed shortly after he had began his attempted morning greeting. Clu was looking forward, his face creased with thought. Rinzler sat up on his knees and watched Clu.

The silence stretched before Rinzler picked up on the breathing of another. He turned to see his clone, or rather the man he was cloned from, sleeping peacefully next to him. He frowned before looking around him and remembering where he was. He took a deep breath, his unclothed chest rising and falling with the simple action. His eyes scanned the room before quickly turning to Clu who was now getting out of the bed.

"You should get up." The brown eyed man said to Rinzler. Red eyes followed the other as he went over to the other side of the bed and roused Tron from his sleep.

Rinzler sat quietly. What was this feeling he had? His chest seemed to hurt almost. It was how many described as being derezzed would feel. He was upset, to say the least, that Clu had ruined his morning greeting. Rinzler brought his head down and placed a hand to his chest. Why did it hurt?

"Rinzler, let's go." Clu said from the doorway. Laughter sounded from downstairs and Clu turned to look towards the hallway. He gave one last look at Rinzler before leaving the room to investigate.

Rinzler stared after before turning around more to look at the now awake Tron. The male rubbed at his face with his hands before noticing Rinzler was looking at him. He gave a smile in acknowledgment.

"Good morning Rinzler."

The other blinked in response before crawling out of the bed and leaving the room.

Down stairs Clu sat at the kitchen table as Alan continued in preparing the breakfast. Flynn was leaning against one of the counters carrying on a small conversation with Clu. When Rinzler entered Flynn cut himself off with a loud laugh. Said vocalization caused the other to jump, his usual frown deepening. He looked to the old man quickly. Alan turned around and joined in the staring before following Flynn's pointing finger to Rinzler. He couldn't hold back the snort of laughter that escaped him as he took in Rinzler's appearance. The male's hair stuck up in every which way, giving it a very tousled look.

"He looks like a bird," Flynn said between laughs. Rinzler took a deep breath as his frown deepened, if possible. A low chuckle sounded behind the young male. He whipped his head around and faced a smirking Clu. A low growl sounded from his throat as the laughter seemed to surround him.

"Rinzler, do not make such noises." Clu scolded. He got up and gussied the smaller program up before taking his seat again.

"It would appear I neglected to take in his appearance before hand." Clu said, resting his cheek on a clenched fist.

Alan returned to his cooking, listening as Tron entered and gave everyone a somewhat formal greeting, as it seemed was customary of him to do. The older man couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder loosely in his mind. The programs acted well enough in the house. Almost as if nothing was new to them. He supposed it was because, in a way, Flynn had given them similar living conditions. Not to mention they had explored their new environment a lot the previous day.

The interactions among each of them. It interested Alan significantly. Clu and Rinzler had spent a lot of time together on the grid. Rinzler was once under Clu's command, so Alan had gathered. Now that they were in the real world and Rinzler had control over his own actions, it seemed as though he wasn't sure how to act and still waited on Clu's orders. Clu almost seemed hesitant to not give Rinzler any orders. It was obvious he kept a close eye on the other- such as how he had said he hadn't taken in the other's appearance that morning before leaving the room. Whether it was because he was afraid the smaller program would mess up or because of something else was still unclear to Alan. Then there was Tron. Flynn said he hadn't changed much from the time he had originally been around him. He was still incredibly kind, helpful and polite.

Alan took the last of the pancakes out of the pan and placed them on a plate with a few others. He turned the stove off and got out plates and distributed the food evenly amongst the five plates, making sure to leave enough remaining for three more plates for when Sam, Quorra and Lora came over.

"Flynn, could you help?" Alan asked. Flynn nodded and grabbed a couple plates to take over to the table and place in front of each of the chairs. Everyone took a seat and started eating.

The once programs had eaten food before but had never eaten to this extent. This food was real, as was the flavor. It was very new and almost overpowering but didn't stop them from enjoying the food any less. Rinzler ate his food at a quick pace and attempted to make it look like he wasn't new to the food but the bit of egg on his cheek told other wise.

It wasn't long into the meal before a knock sounded at the front door. Everyone looked before Alan let out a sigh and slowly stood.

"It's Lora," He said, moving to get the door. Flynn stood up as well and faced everyone at the table.

"Alright guys, just stay here and keep eating." Flynn said before following behind Alan.

Alan took a deep breath before opening the door and facing a black haired woman.

"Alan!" She exclaimed.

"Quorra?" Alan questioned. "I-I mean, Quorra! Sam! It's good to see you again!" Flynn visibly relaxed as Alan stepped to the side and let the two new comers in.

"What, forget we were coming?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"No, I was just expecting Lora." Alan explained as he closed the door.

"Lora's coming?"

"Yes, she called me last night and told me she was on her way."

They all moved into the kitchen where the others were still sitting. Clu had since returned to his meal and Tron greeted everyone with a large smile. He boasted Alan's cooking and insisted that they try some.

"Don't worry Tron we will." Sam said with a small chuckle. He and Quorra got their plates and joined the other at the table.

Sam took a bite of his food and looked up as he chewed. His eyes met Rinzler's red ones, causing him to stop chewing when the other refused to look away. Sam swallowed and raised a brow.

"Uh, buddy?" He tried. "You got food on your face."

Rinzler sat up straight and took a deep breath, his permanent scowl seeming to grow deeper. Tron turned to face the other and le out a small laugh.

"Rinzler, be careful," He reached over with a napkin and wiped the food off of his twin's cheek. Rinzler ceased all movement as his eyes slightly grew in size. He turned to face the other and watched as Tron crumpled up the napkin and returned to eating. The other's continued on as if nothing had happened, talking about the plan on how to introduce Lora to everyone.

Rinzler turned back to his plate of food and tuned everything out. Why would Tron do that? Why would he wipe the food from Rinzler's cheek? He could have handled the action himself, it was simple! Rinzler brought a hand to his cheek and frowned slightly. The only reason he hadn't taken care of the food was because he was too busy watching, Sam was it? Something inside him said to not trust the human. On the other hand there was this nagging feeling in back of his mind that said Sam wasn't a threat. It was conflicting. Rinzler settled on ignoring both feelings and simply making a new conclusion. It was obvious something in his head was different compared to when he was on the grid.

"Rinzler?" Quorra asked quietly.

Rinzler pulled his hand away from his face and looked up to her. He took note of her concerned face and looked around at the others sitting among him. They all gave him a concerned look. All but Clu and Sam anyways. Sam looked more weirded out than anything and Clu just refused to show emotions other than pleasure when in front of people he wasn't familiar with.

Alan was about to ask the cautious male if he was alright before another knock sounded at the door. He quickly got up and moved away from the table before stopping.

"This should be Lora." he said. "Everyone just, follow the plan and we can get through this."

"Al," Flynn started, getting up from the table and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down buddy, it's okay."

The two made their way tot eh door, Flynn staying further back as to give Lora some space before actually showing himself to her.

Alan opened the door and greeted Lora with a large smile. They hugged and shared a simple kiss before the woman actually entered the house. She saw Flynn standing to the side and gave him a smile.

"Alan, you didn't tell me you had anyone over. Or, was this my surprise?" She asked with a laugh.

She had aged gracefully, just as Alan had. He hair was still blonde, a few greys here and there but still as beautiful as ever. Her blue eyes still shone as exuberant as when she was younger. The only lines that seemed to mark her face were the laugh lines of all the joy she had experienced in her life. Even those were barley noticeable, not much anyone as beautiful as her would or should have to worry about.

"Lora, this is someone you've met before." Alan started.

"Oh, is it?" Lora said, her smile still in place. She walked over to the other and held out her hand. "I'm sorry my memory isn't very good nowadays! What's your name?"

Flynn shook Lora's hand and let a big grin cover his face.

"Lora, this is Flynn." Alan said slowly.

Lora gave a chuckle as she shook Flynn's hand. Of course she had immediately thought to her long missing old friend but knew it couldn't be him. Flynn had been gone for many years, there was no way this guy could be him. Though, she had to admit he did look a little like the real guy. She was almost at a loss for words.

"Like the Great Flynn!" She settled on saying. Flynn let out a chuckle and gave a nod.

"Actually, I don't know how to say this but, it **is **the Great Flynn." Alan said with a small, cautious smile. Lora looked to him with an almost confused expression.

"What?" She asked slowly, her smile still in place. It almost looked like she was a confused Barbie doll.

"The Great Flynn? Is that what they were calling me all this time?" Flynn asked. It was then that Lora realized who this man really was. This was Flynn. **The **Flynn. The same Flynn that went missing over twenty years ago. She could hear it now too. Somewhere in the gruff old voice you could hear the young Flynn.

"Oh my God." She gasped, pulling her hand back and up to her face. "Oh my God, no."

"Lora, I know this may be hard to believe but, it really is him." Alan said, placing a hand on Lora's shoulder.

"No, I know. I just know. It's just…" Lora trialed off. She approached Flynn again and let a couple tears fall as she brought a hand out to touch his face. He broke down sobbing and hugged him tightly. Flynn held her close and brought his face to the top of her head, taking in her scent he had long missed.

Lora pulled away and wiped at her face after a bit. She looked into Flynn's eyes and let out a laugh.

"My God, you're really here!" She said through a couple more laughs. "Does Sam know?"

"They're all in the kitchen!" Flynn said with a smile. He waved a hand over his shoulder and turned to head back into the other room.

"They?" Lora asked, turning around to look at Alan who had yet to move away from the door. He simply held out a hand as to motion for her to go on, following behind when she did.

At the table sat the large group of young adults staring at the blonde woman. Rinzler had taken the initiative to be the one to think she was a bad guy and go on high alert. He stared intently as her eyes passed over each of them.

"Lora, everyone here, except Sam, were once programs." Alan started. "There's a lot Flynn and I should tell you."

**Author's Notes: **Well God forbid I tried to write you guys something and do it in the right amount of freaking time! In other words, I missed my freaking publish date by like… four of five weeks. Or something like that. Well, fuck. I'm sorry everyone! School had gotten me busy and not to mention I just have fucking ADHD and can't pay attention worth shit. I've also had a crap load of doctors appointments. Been having headaches all day everyday for over a year and a half now. We still have no idea what's wrong with me and I've been to about… three doctors? I digress.

So, here you are! A chapter that was originally going to be about something completely different but decided to add to the story and needed this bad boy here. This chapter was originally going to be like, twenty pages long in Microsoft Works Word Processor but I thought you all would like something out sooner than rather another fucking week.

I'm gonna get straight to work on the next chapter after I get my braces tomorrow. Er, today since it's almost 1 in the morning. Well, thank you very much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! Once again, please forgive me for my inability to focus on things! .

**Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, follow, stalk or whatever it is you do! I really like reviews though. Just saying xD**

**Thanks:**

To everyone who hasn't tried to kill me in their head for my lack of being a half decent writer!


	4. Chapter 4

Alan and Flynn had spent the last few hours sharing all the information about the Grid and what had happened that they could. Lora had to know what had happened, why Flynn was here and who all these young people were. It took the older woman some time to take it all in and accept it all.

"Lora, if it makes you feel any better, Alan still thinks it's fake." Flynn said, placing his hand on the woman's back.

"Be quiet," Alan scolded with a smile. "You can't blame us. You just disappeared without a trace. To have you show up all of a sudden is really hard to accept."

"So," Lora started. "Everyone else is a program then?"

"Were programs." Alan answered.

"They're humans now, well, I think." Flynn added.

"You said everyone's only been around for a couple days now, how are they handling everything?" Lora asked.

"What if they're missing some of the insides that humans have?" Flynn wondered aloud.

"This kind of living is somewhat close to what they dealt with back on the Grid. Of course there's some things that could never have been placed on the grid that they're not use to but, other than dealing with foreign things, they seem to be getting along well. We were actually planning on going shopping for them later. They don't have any clothes after all." Alan said, looking over to the group now sitting in the living room.

Clu sat in a recliner in the corner and watched as Tron and Rinzler rolled around on the floor in some form of wrestling. All it really looked like was a ball of tangle up arms and legs with random bits of lent stuck to them from the carpet. Quorra sat on the couch with Sam's head in her lap as she played with his hair. Though Sam would deny that they were dating and claimed that they had "simply grown close," everyone couldn't help but assume he was lying.

"I didn't ruin your plans did I?" Lora asked with a worried expression.

"Oh, no of course not!" Alan comforted. "Actually, we'd really appreciate it if you could help us with Quorra. It'd be a bit awkward helping her to find clothes. If you helped her it wouldn't be as bad. Besides, it seems like she's already taken a liking to you."

It was true. Quorra had immediately greeted Lora with a warm smile and even a hug. It wasn't much of a surprise though. The users amazed Quorra.

"Flynn and I will take care of Tron, Rinzler, and Clu. We're gonna check his bank account and take out the money he's got to help buy them all things."

"I'll pay for Quorra then." Lora said with a smile.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that! This is our problem!" Alan said quickly.

"Really, Alan?" Lora asked incredulously. "You're going tell me, the person who made the laser to bring these guys out, that it's not my problem?"

"Well I mean, I don't, this isn't, or wasn't in your life until now so-"

"Alan, I'm gonna help out too. I can't explain it but, they mean something to me too. Besides, it's mostly my fault they're here if you think about it." Lora said with a smile.

Alan was quiet for a moment. Flynn looked from him to Lora then back to the male.

"Lora, I- thank you." He finally said. He still wasn't comfortable with the idea that she would be paying for a program that wasn't even her problem to begin with. Not that the programs were problems!

"We should be leaving here soon." Alan said after a moment of silence. We'll need all the time we can get."

"I'll take my car that way there'll be plenty of room." Lora said.

"Alright, all together we'll have," He paused for a moment to quickly count up all the people that would be coming. "Eight people. Me, Flynn, Tron, Rinzler and Clu will take my car. If you could take Sam and Quorra then that'd be great."

"Sure, that's fine." Lora said with a nod.

The three entered the living room and gathered the attention of the others. The wrestling match on the floor was paused momentarily with Rinzler having pined one of Tron's arms above his head and the other behind his back. The red eyed male turned to face the adults with a look of annoyance on his face.

"It's been decided. We'll be leaving here momentarily so everyone make sure to be ready in a few minutes." Alan informed them.

It wasn't much later that they were all in the designated cars. Tron, Rinzler and Clu were sitting in the back of Alan's car while the owner and Flynn sat in the front. In Lora's car, Quorra had managed to take the front seat while Sam was stuck alone in the back. The black haired girl's amazement for the outside world hadn't shrunk any. She was very excited to be able to see parts of the world she still hadn't seen yet.

The first stop on the list was the bank. Alan and Flynn were going to withdraw as much money as they could without upsetting the bank to the point where they would close the account.

Flynn had managed to accumulate $824. The bank was reasonable enough to let them take out all but $50 of it.

The second stop was the cheapest, yet stylish, store they could think of. Walmart. On their way to said store, they had hit a stop light. At the stop light there was a man looking as if he hadn't bathed in a while. His clothing was old and torn, a clear sign that he hadn't changed them in a while. He was holding a sign that said "Any job will do, looking for a meal"

"Flynn," Tron called from the backseat. "What's that man doing?"

Flynn let out a sad sigh and turned to face Tron.

"In this world, things can get really hard. You can lose your house and end up living on the streets. That man is homeless and is trying his best to make some money or earn food." Tron looked to Flynn then back to the man on the corner. Alan rolled down his window and held out a five dollar bill. The man walked over quickly and gave his best smile.

"Thank you very much kind sir!" He said graciously. "God bless you!" Alan gave a nod and a smile and rolled his window back up.

"Alan, do you know him?" Tron then asked.

"No, it's just the right thing to do." Alan wished he could say more to help Tron and the other's understand but he couldn't think of anything to say. It seemed his words were failing him.

"It's funny," Flynn said, a sad tone covering his voice. "I've never really been affected by something like this." Alan looked to his friend then back to the red light. He understood. Something about seeing the man had really brought pain to Alan's heart. "Maybe it's because I know what it's like to not have a home." Flynn continued with a sad smile.

The light turned green and the remainder of the trip seemed to be filled with nothing but an awkward silence. They pulled into the parking lot of the store and made their way inside. They had received a few odd looks, partly because of their matching outfits, they were still wearing their all black clothes that they had come into the user world in. The other reason for the unwanted stares was the fact that the two looking males of the group had rather large, noticeable scars on the sides of their faces.

Lora had taken Quorra to the women's clothing and told the rest that she'd meet them when they had finished. Sam was going to join the girls in hopes that it would be better than being with a bunch of guys but had been told to stay with the other males to help.

"Alright," Flynn started, looking at the clothes around him. "Sam, you can help Tron and Rinzler right?"

Sam looked up with a small frown.

"Seriously?" He asked. He straightened his position from leaning on the shopping cart and let out a sigh. He knew there was no way of getting out of this.

"I'll go find me some clothes!" Flynn smiled.

"I'll join you." Alan said.

"Al, I'm old enough to take car of myself."

"It's for the best. Sam can handle everyone, right Sam?"

Clu, Tron and Rinzler all turned to the brunet.

"Wait, now I have to take care of Clu too?" Sam asked, sounding more than a little annoyed. Clu's face also held a look of slight annoyance. He could hold his own and Flynn should know just as well. He was honestly waiting for Flynn to tell the other user that he didn't need to be taken care of.

"Don't worry Sam, they can handle themselves. Just, if they start doing weird things, tell them to stop and help 'em out!" Flynn said with a wave of his hand as he and Alan left the aisle.

The following moment was filled with an awkward silence. The air grew thick with a heavy feeling that anyone was about to snap at any given time. Anyone but Tron that is.

"So Sam, how exactly do we do this?" The once program asked almost timidly.

"Well," Sam started, leaning back down on the shopping cart. "Just, look for something you like I guess." Tron turned around and looked at a rack of clothing behind him. His movements were cautious, as if the clothes were going to break or attack him. The other two followed suit, Rinzler mostly standing next to Clu and watching as he browsed the clothes.

"Is this okay, Sam?" Tron asked, holding up a black, light blue and white striped V-neck.

"Yeah that's fine." Sam said, not really caring. "Actually, that's kind of popular right now." Sam made his way over to Tron and looked a the tag on the shirt. "In the real world, clothes have sizes. You have to get the right size or else it wont fit or look good." Sam held the shirt up to Tron. "It looks good." He mumbled. He sounded unsure of himself though. "Okay here," He started, giving Tron the shirt. "Try this on so we know if it fits." Torn nodded and began to lift his shirt up.

"Not here!" Sam exclaimed. "In the changing room!"

"The what?" Tron asked, worriedly.

"The- ah, I'll show you. Clu, Rinzler. You guys should find something real fast that way we can figure out what sizes you are too."

Clu looked to his left where a shelf sat. It had an array of different shirts sitting on it, most of which he didn't understand at all. He picked up a grey one with yellow circuit looking patterns on it.

"I bet this is your size!" Tron said with a smile as he held up the same shirt but in a slightly larger size. Clu looked at momentarily before grabbing it and placing the shirt he had originally grabbed back on the shelf.

"Rinzler, did you find anything?" Sam asked. The red eyed male looked at him then to the shirt Clu held. He frowned at not really knowing what to do.

"Rinzler," Tron said with a smile. The other looked up and saw his copy holding a shirt similar to his. This one was red, black and white. He grabbed the shirt and looked it over.

"Alright whatever let's go." Sam said. He pushed the cart over to where the changing rooms were and explained how they worked. Lucky for them the rooms where you actually changed in were in an area that was somewhat sectioned off from other shoppers. It made it easier for Sam to explain to them how they worked.

It was decided that Tron must have had some kind of power. The shirts he had picked out for Clu and Rinzler had ended up fitting perfectly. With their sizes figured out they made their way back over to the men's clothes and into an aisle that they hadn't been to yet. Tron browsed the shirts with a smile. He hadn't seen anything like them before.

"Look Rinzler," He smiled at his twin. "Aren't these clothes amazing?" Rinzler looked at the shirt the other was holding up then back to the shelf. He hadn't put any effort into looking for something he liked. Tron put the shirt back and found a red one with vandalism written in a nearly unreadable font. He made a face at trying to read it and being unable to.

"I'm sure this would look great on you Rinzler!" Tron smiled, holding the shirt up to the other. Rinzler looked down at it with a blank expression.

"Excuse me," came a female voice from behind them. Rinzler's head snapped up and Tron turned around.

"Greetings," Tron smiled. Two young women stood behind him with cheeky grins on.

"My friend thinks you're cute!" The girl from before said quickly. Her friend, who was behind her, turned a bright red and punched the other girl in the arm.

"Shelly!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, um, thank you." Tron said slowly. Rinzler hid behind Tron as watched the women carefully. Though it wasn't necessarily hiding, he was peering over the other's shoulder while managing to keep somewhat out of the line of sight.

"We've never seen you around here before." The first girl said with a flirty undertone.

"Oh, this is our first time here." Tron said with an unknowing smile.

"Tron," Sam called form another aisle. "Damn it where are you?" Clu's voice followed soon after.

"Rinzler's missing as well."

"Great," was Sam's drawled out response.

Tron turned to face the other end of the aisle where Sam's face soon appeared.

"You guys can't just wonder off you know." Sam said with a small frown. "Oh, who's that?"

"Oh this is, um," Tron turned to the girls.

"I'm Shelly." Said the first girl. "And this is Stephanie."

"Ah, well I hate to interrupt your chat but we actually have to go." Sam said. His face seemed to be friendlier towards the girls. Rinzler's gaze hadn't wavered until Clu had placed his a on his shoulder. Rinzler turned quickly and followed after the others as they left the aisle.

They continued their shopping and were later graced by the return of Flynn and Alan. Everyone had managed to get at least ten outfits and a jacket. Quorra had gotten a little more than ten outfits. Her and Lora joined the group with another shopping cart filled with different looks ranging from expensive looking to a pink shirt with kittens on them.

Everyone went to the front once they had finished finding their paid for Quorra, Alan paid for Tron and part of Rinzler's things, and Flynn paid for himself, Clu and the rest or Rinzler. They left with two baskets full of bags.

"I never understood how you could fit things perfectly before the bags and after the bags they almost never fit." Sam frowned.

The shopping trip had taken nearly half the day. When they had gotten everything into the vehicles it was decided they would all go out for dinner. After all, such a shopping trip had drained everyone and left them hungry and tired.

Lora and Alan's cars were parked side by side so standing around them and talking made it easier to decide where they were going to eat.

"How about Flynn's favorite place?" Lora said with a smile.

"Oh who knows if they're even open anymore!" Flynn laughed.

"You never know." Alan smiled.

"I'm sure they're still open. Applebee's?" Flynn tried.

"Of course they're still open!" Lora exclaimed. "You wanna go there?"

Flynn thought for a moment before letting one of his signature smiles cross his face.

"Of course! We can all sit down and get to know each other better!"

The restaurant was somewhat busy with the dinner rush when the group arrived. They ended up eating at two booths since the restaurant was unable to move tables together to accommodate all of them. Once seated Flynn explained to the once programs how restaurants worked. He, personally, was glad that society hadn't changed much when it came to restaurants. He was able to fit in here without having to actually put in any effort. There was a lot of explaining that came with a restaurant. Quorra was the only one that half understood what was going to happen.

The orders were placed and mostly consisted of the elders telling the once programs to choose whatever sounded or looked good.

Tron looked around excitedly. The walls were decorated with black and white photos of different things. Sports teams, the very first restaurant, even some of the city back before it was a highly developed metropolis.

"This place is amazing!" Tron smiled. "Do people come here all the time?"

"Sure," Flynn answered.

Since none of the once programs had any idea what any of the foods were, Lora just told them to chose what sounded good. It was safe to say Quorra was the one that took the longest to order. She knew what most of the food was but couldn't decide which to try. She ended up having Flynn and Sam help her. Though Rinzler did cause so trouble too. His lack of interest in choosing a meal led Sam to angrily chose one for him.

Once the food arrived they switched back to business. It was already decided Flynn would attempt to take back his position as the leader of the company but it was easier said than done. They would not only have to explain where he had been but also prove it was him.

"The easiest thing I can think of is a blood test." Alan said, taking bite of his meal.

"But there's no proof that I'd still be me. It's not like they have my blood from before I disappeared." Flynn said, waving off the idea.

"But maybe," Lora started, shaking her hand as the idea grew on her. "Maybe if Sam had a blood test too it would work. They could compare them and when the DNA matches they'll have to know it's you."

"That's not a bad idea." Alan commented.

"We'll definitely have to keep that in mind." Flynn said taking a rather large bite from his food.

"Flynn," Alan scolded lightly. "You haven't changed." Flynn smiled as he wiped at his face with a napkin.

"I-"

"Come on and eat!"

Sam's voice from the booth next to them brought the elder's attention to all the commotion that was just now being noticed. Sam was leaning over the table with a fork full of food pointed at Rinzler's face while Clu held Rinzler's face and arm down. Tron held the other's arm down and tried to get him to take the bite while Quorra simply sat with a hand brought to her mouth in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Flynn asked in disbelief.

"Rinzler wont eat." Tron answered. Rinzler jerked his head in an attempt to get further away from Sam's fork.

"Is it his food?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, he's just been sitting there staring at it since it got here!" Sam frowned, making another move to put the food in the male's mouth.

"You know, Flynn." Lora said, pulling the man's attention back to their own table. "If Rinzler isn't eating, and he's a human now, there's a chance he could end up starving."

With this information now in mind the situation seemed to become more intense. Not at the problematic table, since they couldn't hear anything aside from their own ruckus, but at the table with the older adults.

"Clu," Alan called from his seat. Clu looked up to the other, still holding the fighting person in his hands. "Do you think Rinzler might eat if you feed him?" Clu's eyes shifted to the side in thought. He let go of the Rinzler's arm and reached out to take the fork Sam was still trying to force feed to Rinzler. Sam wasn't sure what was going on but was done fighting a useless battle. Clur turned Rinzler's face towards him and held the fork in front of him. Rinzler's crimson eyes shifted from the silverware to Clu then back again. His lips twitched as he slowly decided to open his mouth.

Tron and Quorra let out a small cheer as Rinzler finally took his first bite. Alan let a content smile cross his face. It seemed Rinzler was still going to be very reliant on Clu. Flynn chuckled and Lora let out a sigh of relief.

"Whatever," Sam mumbled as he took a bite of his burger.

After they were done they all pilled into their cars and made their way back to Alan's house. Everyone settled down in their own spot, too exhausted from the days activities to do anything else.

Sam laid in the middle of the living room floor as Quorra and Tron sat on the couch, slowly drifting in and out of sleep. Alan, Lora and Flynn were busy catching up over some cups of tea in the kitchen and Clu and Rinzler were in the bedroom.

"I don't have to tell you what to do anymore." Clu said to the man laying on him. "You're able to make your own decisions. There's no reason to be on guard here either. I don't know how many times I have to tell you." Rinzler let out an annoyed huff and rolled off the other, facing away from him. Clu pulled him back over and continued talking.

"Act more on your own. Do it reasonably though. This doesn't mean you can't still come to me." The last sentence seemed to grab Rinzler's attention as he sat up with a look of thought. He stared down at Clu and snuggled back up against him, wrapping his arms around his middle.

It was somewhat of a challenge for Clu to understand what Rinzler was thinking. Did he finally understand? The elder of the two exhaled his confusion and left the thought alone. For now he would just rest with the other. Hopefully Tron wouldn't come in and would just stay with the others for awhile.

**Author's Notes: **Well clearly updating on time is not my strong point in this case. I swear I'll get use to a 2 week updating time. As an apology I have made this fic approximately ten pages long in Microsoft Works Word Processor. For now, all I have to say is that I am extremely sorry for being a failure with this fic.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review or stalk or favorite or whatever! :D**

**Thanks:**

Terafai

Thank you to anyone else who isn't totally pissed at me for not updating this thing at a reasonable time!

Reviews do encourage me to write more though. Not forcing you guys to do it. Just saying, it helps me out some xD


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple days since everyone had been brought out of the computer. They were all adjusted to the everyday life style and rarely any questions were asked.

It had been decided almost right after Flynn had been brought back that he should attempt and take his spot back as the leader of Encom. Later complaints from said man would sound something along the lines of him never getting a chance to relax. Alan's response would be that the old man had spent almost twenty one years in the grid, taking more than a break. Flynn would pout, not as effective with him being over forty now, then give a laugh and an agreement. Though his laugh would seem genuine Alan couldn't help but apologize for what he had said. He'd known Flynn for a long time and knew how the other could hide his feelings. The apology meant well to Flynn, for the response did actually hurt a little. After not only missing the first part of his son's life, since he was in charge of Encom at the time and had no time to actually spend with him, he had then gotten stuck in the Grid and missed the second half of his life. He felt bad enough about that. At least Alan knew what he was saying. Of course Flynn believed in getting over things that couldn't be changed and focusing on the present so he didn't exactly feel too bad about the past. There was some pain though.

Today was when Flynn was first going to be brought up to the Encom leader. Reporters had caught wind of the return of Flynn and news paper reports were being printed faster than someone could breathe. Alan and Flynn would be getting their audience with Richard Mackey and the other chair members of Encom today. They had requested the audience four days before and had to fight for it. The thought that Flynn was actually there, let alone the real Flynn was hard for anyone to believe, even for Alan and Sam who had been living with him for over a week now.

Sam and Quorra had been staying at Alan's house for the past two days due to the media trying to get any word they could from Alan, Sam, or even Flynn himself.

"Sam, today it'll be just you and the others. I'm sure they know how to act right by now but just in case, watch out for them. The reporters might still be out looking for information though so just stay here. If anyone calls trying to get information out of you, just hang up." Alan said to Sam as he was getting ready to leave with Flynn.

"Alan," Sam said exasperated. He had been looking out the window to make sure there weren't any reporters around so when the two eldest left for Encom they would be safe. "I know how to handle reporters. I've dealt with them before. Twenty years ago remember?" It seemed like it had been the first time he'd smiled since he had seen his dad again those eight days ago.

"Right," Alan said with a nod. "I'm just making sure." In all honesty Alan wasn't thinking that Sam would have remembered what he had told him twenty years ago. He simply told him basically what he had told them all three times already.

"Don't worry Al." Flynn smiled as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "They'll be fine." Alan gave another nod before turning back to Sam.

"Tell the others not to open the door at all. You're the only one allowed near the door or windows. Keep the curtains closed too." Alan added.

"Alan,"

"Al, he's got it." Flynn comforted. He pulled the other closer to the door and went to open it. "We're clear right Sam?"

"You're good," Sam said with one last look out the window. "I'm surprised they aren't here."

"Probably waiting at Encom. It's infuriating knowing someone let slip of all this." Alan frowned.

"Well buddy," Flynn said, opening the door. "Let's face the people."

The two stepped out and Sam locked and bolted the door. He let out a yawn before going into the kitchen and bathroom to make sure the windows were all locked. He was down stairs making sure the garage was completely locked up before peaking around the corner into the down stairs living room.

The area was a completely finished room with a computer desk, a TV, file cabinets and books, a couple recliners and a fold up couch, which was currently in its unfolded form and had Quorra and Marv sleeping on it. He went over to the couple of small windows in the large room and made sure they were locked and that the small drapes hanging in front of them were closed.

It was 5:30 in the morning and the sky was starting to turn an orangey-red. Alan and Flynn had their meeting with the Encom chairmen first thing in the morning. It wasn't new to Alan though. He always got up at the same time. Flynn however had been full of slow movements and complaints.

Sam let out a sigh at their current situation. He, Quorra, and Marv were staying there after a few reporters had tried to force their way into Sam's house. Lucky for Sam he had a backpack that could hold Marv and another one for a couple outfits and other things for Quorra and himself. They got out as fast as he could with the bags and headed straight for Alan's place. He had managed to lose the reporters and had only originally planned to stay for a day at most but Alan and Flynn both requested he, Quorra, and Marv stay longer.

Sam went back upstairs and quietly opened the door to Jethro's old room. Tron, Rinzler and Clu were still asleep as well. He went over to the window and made sure it was locked. As he was doing so he heard the sheets shuffle. He turned to see Rinzler sitting up to look at him. They stared at each other for a moment, Sam trying not to laugh at the ridiculous spikes of hair sticking up on the other's head. Rinzler took a couple breaths before closing his eyes in a frown and lying back down on Clu's chest. Sam let out a sigh of relief and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He made his way back into the living room and turned on the TV to a news station. He watched as a reporter was talking about the alleged "Flynn Returns" meeting that was about to take place at Encom. In the background you could see multiple reporters from other news teams. Sam frowned as a bunch of reporters in the back rushed over to a car that was pulling up. The car looked exactly like Alan's.

"The supposed Kevin Flynn has just arrived in what has been identified as Alan Bradley's car. Mr. Bradley was appointed the CEO of Encom after Mr. Flynn disappeared. It's been reported that Alan Bradley was the one to take care Sam Flynn, Kevin Flynn's son, soon after his disappearance." The reporter rushed out as she ran over to the car. Flynn and Alan stepped out and pushed their way over to each other before making their way slowly to the door.

"Mr. Flynn! Mr. Flynn! Is it true you're here to take over the company and ruin its sales?" Yelled one reporter.

"Mr. Flynn were you really holding residency in Florida this whole time?"

"Flynn did you leave your son because of the loss of your wife?"

They finally made it to the door and managed to have the large hoard of reporters blocked off by police and other forms of security. Flynn and Alan took a deep breath and rearranged themselves.

"Well, it's been a while since I've dealt with the press in such a manner." Alan said as he adjusted Flynn's tie.

"Kind of annoying huh?" Flynn asked, looking back at the crazy hoard of people still being pushed back at the door. "Good thing we made that plan before hand."

Before getting out of the car Alan and Flynn had decided to not talk to a single reporter to or from the Encom meeting. They weren't to gain any information from them until an official press conference was held.

"Let's do this then!" Flynn smiled.

Sam continued to watch as the TV as it filmed his father and friend walking into the building with determined expressions. He frowned as he heard the stupid questions of the reporters and was grateful to see that they had both made it into the Encom building safe. The camera kept rolling though even afterwards as the reporter attempted to talk over the large mass of other reporters trying to get in the building still. The camera man aimed at Flynn and Alan who were now inside the building. Alan was adjusting Flynn's tie as Flynn looked over towards the camera. Sam shook his head with a small smile. Alan couldn't help but be a neat freak apparently.

Sam continued to lounge on the couch until he fell back asleep about an hour later.

**~X~**

Alan led Flynn to the board room where they were going to have the meeting. Flynn looked as they passed many hallways and rooms.

"Pretty different." Flynn mused. "A lot darker."

"Alright, this is it." Alan said, stopping outside a door. "The meeting will be in here. Remember what I told you."

"I know, I know! Don't say anything unless the questions are directed right at me! Alan, everything is gonna be fine!" Flynn placed his hands on Alan's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry."

They entered the room which was already filled with people sitting at a long desk. The room was somewhat dark and the desk was a shiny black color. The tablets placed in front of each seat at the desk showed multiple news articles of Flynn, business statistics, and information on Flynn from when he was in charge of Encom.

"Mr. Bradley." said Richard Mackey, the current CEO. He held out a hand to Alan then to Flynn. "So, I take this is Mr. Kevin Flynn?"

"Yes," Alan answered.

"Right," Richard drawled out. "Well, the meeting will begin in thirty minutes. I suggest you get all you proof ready." He turned with an air of disbelief surrounding him.

"I don't like him." Flynn said casually.

"Flynn, this is serious. Your existence relies on this."

"Right, yeah, you know when you say it like that you make it sound like I'm not gonna be alive if this falls through."

"In a way you wont. If they say you're not really Flynn and you end up not getting the company back it'll be harder to get the government itself to say that you're you. It doesn't just stop here. If we can get Encom to accept the fact that you're at least here then it'll be easier to get you back to work here. I'm not gonna say this will stay away from courts though. Flynn, this gonna be a big mess."

The meeting started at seven o' clock, as planned. Everyone had their tablets out looking at the information of Flynn.

"In 1989 the once CEO of Encom disappeared without a trace. Kevin Flynn had brought more than gaming ideas to the company. He also brought significant success and popularity to it. The lose of Kevin Flynn was more than just a blow to Encom. Not only did it's stock fall, but sales decreased as well. It should be realized that Kevin Flynn had stepped down from CEO before this time and with that sale and stock had also fallen. In the early 1990's the stockholders grew restless, causing me to step down form my position, per the request of you all. With the return of Kevin Flynn we would gain everything we lost plus some. Already Encom's stocks have increased at the mere mention that Flynn could be returning to Encom. In accepting Flynn as the CEO again it would only bring Encom good." Alan said.

"How can we know for sure this is Kevin Flynn?" Richard asked.

"We've come today with a blood test from both Kevin Flynn and Sam Flynn, the highest stockholder this company has. If this man truly is Kevin Flynn his blood would match that of Kevin Flynn's son correct?" Alan asked. He picked up his tablet and moved it over to the information of the blood test.

The results showed that Flynn was indeed related to Sam. The people at the table nodded and a quiet murmurs filled the room. Alan looked to Flynn and gave a smile before continuing.

"Not only do we have the DNA test but we also have a professionally done facial comparison of the missing Kevin Flynn in 1989 and the Kevin Flynn that is here today." He switched his tablet window over again to a new one with two pictures of Flynn. One from 1989 and the other of him now. The pictures had multiple red circles on them where Flynn's face still resembled his younger self, even with the age wrinkles.

With all their evidence having been shown and proof to back up that their evidence was official, the board found it hard to give him his position back.

"Mr. Flynn," Edward Dillinger Jr. started. "You gave up your position the same year you 'went missing'. Why come back now all of a sudden?"

"If you'll remember-" Alan started before being cut off by the younger man.

"I was asking Mr. Flynn, Bradley."

"Uh, well," Flynn started nervously. "When I stepped down I said it would be for a little while-"

"But it wasn't, you were gone for twenty one years." Dillinger Jr. argued.

"But I'm back now so-"

"Things have changed significantly since your leave. There's no such thing as a CEO position. It was decided by the board that the company be run by us all." Dillinger Jr. interrupted again.

"And if I remember right a business listens to every option thoroughly before deciding what is best. From what I've heard your individual self has no power over what is going on so I suggest you let me get my point across." Flynn said quickly and bluntly.

Everyone sat quietly, stunned by Flynn's sudden sternness. A frown graced his face. He had had enough of this Dillinger kid. He reminded him too much of the previous Dillinger. Quick to push Flynn out of the light he was getting.

"When I was in charge of the company it ran smoothly and made some of the best business decisions in it's history. The comfort and happiness of each worker was incredibly high. They were all pleased and happy to work here. Encom's stocks increased, it brought in more money than under Dillinger's lead. When I stepped down, so did everything else. Think of how much this company could gain with me coming back. The reporters and news are already all over it. If you look to any stock watcher they could tell you that your stock is either about to increase or plummet. That all depends on whether or not I come back. It's up to you all though. I can't just push my way in here." Flynn said firmly.

Everyone looked to each other and muttered quietly. Richard Mackey quickly grabbed the others attention and talked it over.

"Mr. Bradley," Mackey called. "Would you say Mr. Flynn is fit to run this company again."

"With all do respect sir, Flynn was running this company in a much better condition than it is now. There was much more satisfaction when he was in charge, not only with workers but with business partners and consumers. With Flynn in charge again he could bring all that back and increase our profit significantly. He did it once before he could do it again." Alan answered.

Mackey let out a sigh and turned to the board again. After a quick, quiet discussion he announced that he would get back to them as soon as possible. In the mean time Alan was to resume his roll until the board had made it's decision.

Alan and Flynn made their way home after the meeting, their hopes caught in confusion. The board hadn't made it clear what side they were voting for but it seemed like it was more towards "no."

"There's gotta be something we can do." Flynn said in thought.

"If they say no after all of the proof and future revenue they could bring in with you, then there's little chance we'll get them to let you on if we try something else." Alan said.

"There's honestly nothing?" Flynn asked, looking to his friend. "After all we've gone through that's it? We just give up?"

The tense silence filled the car and left an uneasy feeling in the pit of Alan's stomach. He knew how determined Flynn was and how angry he was.

"I don't believe it. That place focuses on nothing but money." Flynn muttered under his breath.

"At least you'll be able to spend time with Sam." Alan offered. Realization hit him hard as he gripped the steering wheel and started sputtering nonsense, trying to quickly say his idea.

"Whoa Alan calm down buddy!" Flynn said with a face of confusion.

"No I got it!" He said with a smile. "Sam! Sam is the largest stockholder the company has. If he wants you to be the CEO again he has the ability to do it!"

"Alan you're a genius!" Flynn exclaimed, hugging his friend.

"Flynn you're gonna make me wreck!"

**Author's Notes: **So I realized that last chapter was about as long as the one before it so it wasn't very impressive. Anyways, I've been reading the crap out of the Tron wiki trying to figure out how Encom's board of directors works and all this and that. I finally figured it out. Well sort of, I'm 90% sure they didn't think it all through when they made the timelines and everything because everything literally just crashes into a mess of nonsense at one point or another. At least, I'm pretty sure it does…

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review or stalk or favorite or whatever! :D**

**Thanks:**

applebut999

Once again reviews to encourage me to update faster xD You don't have to though if you don't want!


End file.
